


I'm Gonna Love You Like It's The End Of The World

by Tea__Bee



Series: Cuddle Prompts [12]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bee wrote Smut, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, Mollymauk lives, Not Canon Compliant, Post sex cuddling, Teasing, Which means uhhhh, tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea__Bee/pseuds/Tea__Bee
Summary: Prompt #13 - After Having SexMolly and Caleb finally get a room.Title from End of the World by Great Big World





	I'm Gonna Love You Like It's The End Of The World

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. Fair warning, I've never written actually good smut. But I got good feedback on the snippets I shared in discord so hopefully this is readable. Have fun, lovelies!

Molly let out a groan as he sank into the mattress. “Caleb,  _ darling _ , you have to try out this mattress, it's just splendid!”

“Molly, everyone is waiting for us downstairs, we are celebrating, remember?” Caleb set down his things beside the bed and watches as Molly runs his hands through his own hair. Molly stretched, arching his back. Caleb's mouth went dry. “Molly,  _ bitte _ , the group was very adamant we all have a big fancy dinner together.” He reached out to take Molly's hand and pull him up off the bed, but was pulled over on top of Molly the second their hands met. Nose to nose with Molly, Caleb laughed happily and leaned down. Lazy kisses like this were something Caleb cherished now that he had Molly back. He ran a thumb across Molly's jaw as he pulled back to look into his eyes. “Molly, I-”

The door flew open with a slam, and both men sat up abruptly. “I  _ told  _ you guys they were busy  _ boning _ in here!” Jester yelled, her hands cupped around her mouth, facing back into the hall.

“Jes’ I told you not t’ bother them,” Fjord rounded the door frame, hand over his eyes.

Molly laughed, his head tipped back, “Fjord, it's fine, Jester's definitely exaggerating, we're not…” 

Caleb blushed and swallowed. “Jester, we'll be down in a moment,” he sighed and looked down, unable to look her in the eye when she broke into giggles.

“Sure, sure, of course, I'll let you two  _ finish _ ,” she intoned, wiggling her eyebrows meaningfully as she closed the door. 

Caleb flopped onto his back next to Molly and groaned as the other man laughed.

…

When they came downstairs, it looked like the group had ordered one of everything on the menu, probably by Jester or Nott’s instruction, and everyone was already at least halfway through one drink. Caleb took his drink as Nott handed it to him, squeezing her shoulder lightly as he sat next to her and watched Molly flit around the table, filling a plate with whatever caught his eye, making a joke, dropping a kiss to Yasha’s cheek, teasing Fjord with Jester, until he finally came to sit with Caleb and kissed him softly before offering him the plate. Caleb knocked his knee against Molly’s and smiled as they broke apart, “Ich lieb-”

Nott made a gagging noise at the kiss, turning it into an innocent grin when Caleb looked at her, exasperated. Molly tossed a chunk of sausage at her, which she quickly caught in her mouth, snapping her teeth flashing her fangs at him. Caleb laughed and tossed his arm over Molly’s shoulders, taking a bite of the meal in front of him.

“So, Molly, we’re going shopping tomorrow for  _ shiny _ things together, me, and Nott, and Beau, do you want to come with us?” Jester chirped across the table. “You could buy something  _ pretty _ to wear  _ later _ ?” She wiggled her shoulders and leaned forward with the illusion of a whisper. “You know, for when you  _ hur hur hur,”  _ she wiggled her eyebrows and winked as Caleb coughed and blushed.

Molly laughed, “Okay, Jester, yeah. We can shop.” He squeezed Caleb’s knee beneath the table. 

Caleb bit his lip, unable to shake the mental image of Molly dressed up for him and him alone, and moved his hand down Molly’s spine, scratching slightly through his shirt. Molly sat up a little straighter and looked quickly at Caleb, then back down at the table with a wicked grin, playing along with Caleb’s subtle game. 

The conversation around them continued, everyone excited about what they could use the money for, but Molly could only concentrate on the way Caleb squeezed his hip in recognition that Molly had caught on. They'd been playing this teasing game now and again over the last few weeks, seeing how far one of them could tease the other without anyone noticing. It was a good diversion from the fact they hadn't had many moments alone to do anything more. Molly tried to keep up with the chatter around him as Caleb brought his hand to settle seemingly innocently on Molly's thigh. His fingers tapped out a quick rhythm as his hand scooted further between his legs and had Molly biting his lip and squirming before he changed course and brought his hand around to simply squeeze his knee. Molly blew out a breath. Caleb's pinky finger rubbed small circles into his thigh just on the inside of his knee for several moments and he kept his other hand on his drink, taking a sip now and again as he nodded along with the story Nott was telling about something she'd seen in a shop window that she couldn't wait to get her hands on. Then he started to trail his hand up again, and Molly swallowed to clear the lump forming his throat. He left his hand just barely an inch below where Molly wanted it, the warmth of his skin easy to feel through the fabric of his leggings. Molly wiggled his hips, trying to egg Caleb further, but he stayed there, kneading his fingers infuriatingly lightly into the muscle there. Molly looked down at the food getting cold on their plate, deemed it unappetizing compared to what Caleb was hinting at, and reached for his drink, downing it in a few short gulps, before looking at Caleb with burning eyes. Caleb smirked and cleared his throat. 

“I believe I am going to head up and get some reading done, transcribe the new spells we found,” he said, and stood, walking away from the table without a backward glance. Molly just stared at him, dumbfounded.

He looked around the table at his silent friends, almost all of whom looked at him knowingly, more than a few eyebrows raised.

“Yeah, I'm gonna go, uh… get some sleep, actually. Awfully tired from the trip, whew. Goodnight, all! Sweet dreams!” He said, dramatically sweeping away from the table before hurrying as subtle as possible toward the stairs, where a hand darted out to grab his wrist and pull him around the corner.

…

Molly's back thudded against the wall as Caleb turned them down the hall to their room and ran him into a corner. Undeterred, Caleb slipped his hands below the waistband of Molly's leggings to pull his gauzy shirt untucked. Molly hissed at the touch of Caleb's blunt, calloused fingers and pulled them flush together at the hips, groaning into the kiss as he finally got the friction he craved.

As Caleb instinctively rolled his hips forward, he dropped his head to Molly's shoulder to catch his breath with a whimper. Molly pushed them away from the wall, turned and backed up with quick steps as he tried to get them closer to their room, their bed, alone  _ finally _ . He nearly tripped over his own feet as Caleb nipped at his collarbone through his shirt. 

When they finally reached the door to their room, Caleb pulled away to fumble for the key, and Molly took the opportunity to drape himself over Caleb's back, sucking a mark into Caleb's neck below his left ear. Caleb dropped the key with a gasp, and Molly used his tail to grab it before the wizard could bend down. He lifted the key slowly, trailing it, and the tip of his tail, up the inseam of Caleb's trousers, watching as his eyes fluttered shut and his head tipped back. Molly smiled, dropping the key into Caleb's palm and bringing his tail back down to smack him on the ass a little and spur him forward. 

“ _ Arschloch, _ ” Caleb chided, with no real venom, as he turned the key. He looked back over his shoulder at Molly and smiled before he turned to hook his thumbs in Molly's waistband and tugged him into the room with him. The door swung shut and slammed loudly, though neither of them paid any attention. 

Molly used the momentum to pin Caleb against the wall next to the chest of drawers. He kissed him hard, one fang pricking his bottom lip, just on the edge between pain and pleasure. Caleb melted beneath him for a moment before he reached up and tangled one hand in Molly's hair just below one of his horns and used the other to grip Molly's ass, grinding their clothed cocks together in desperation. Molly let out a low moan, relishing the roughness from the usually reserved man. He  _ definitely _ liked this side of Caleb, the side that trusted Molly enough to know he could take what he wanted without reprimand. The side that was starting to confidently believe he was allowed to have the things he wanted. And _ gods _ had they both been wanting this. Now they finally had time, alone, and in an actual room, not surrounded by their friends in other tents. Jester had been making getting this far pretty difficult with all her jokes and comments  _ before _ Glory Run Road, and  _ after? _ No one had wanted to let Molly out of their sight.  They'd been trying to find time alone for this for weeks inc Hupperdook, and the most they'd managed had been a couple quick spit-slicked handjobs in the tent or rough kisses stolen against a tree on watch in the middle of the night. This inn and the money from the Gentleman allowing them to get a seperate room was an all out blessing. 

Molly slid his forked tongue down across Caleb's throat to his collarbone, the smooth, round ball of his tongue piercing contrasting the slight scrape of his fangs along the sensitive skin, which caused Caleb to let out little panting gasps as his hips stuttered. He reached his fingers down below the band of Caleb's trousers, thumb poised to flick the top button open. “Is this okay?” He asked, peppering kisses along the freckles at the edge of his shirt. 

Caleb whined. “ _ Ja _ , yes,  _ please _ ,” he said as his head tipped back with a soft thump on the wall. Molly dropped to his knees and Caleb snapped his head forward again, eye wide and a flush riding high in his cheeks. Molly gave him a wicked grin as he popped the buttons open one by one and traced the dusting of curled hair with wet, open-mouthed kisses.” _ Götter _ , Molly, don't stop.”

“Wouldn't dream of it, darling,” Molly murmured before trailing his tongue up the curve of Caleb's exposed hip bone. Caleb muttered a curse in Zemnian and dropped a hand to one of Molly's horns, jostling him slightly. He pulled the hand back with a quick apology, but Molly met his eyes as he reach up to pull Caleb's hand back down deliberately. “It's fine, sweetheart, I like it.”

Caleb swallowed hard at the sight of Molly, on his knees in front of him, flushed and a little sweaty. He had dreamed of them finally getting this moment alone, and Molly exceeded everything he could have thought he wanted. He smiled down at Molly softly, brushing a wayward curl away from the curve of his horn and adjusting his grip as Molly broke eye contact and pulled his trousers further down his thighs to expose his smallclothes and the very visible bulge of his erection. “ _ Bitte _ , Molly, come on, please… please touch me.” 

That was all the permission Molly needed to palm Caleb's length and draw a deep groan from him. Molly pressed a kiss to the still-covered tip, then caught the tie holding the smallclothes closed between his teeth and tugged. He heard Caleb gasp and felt him shiver beneath his hands as he finally wrapped his fingers around his cock, smoothing his thumb over the tip where prespend was pooled, “Gods, you're beautiful.” Caleb let out a hiss at the touch that turned into a quick curse when Molly replaced his thumb with his tongue, curling it to lap up the salty, slightly bitter liquid before he parted his lips and took him in his mouth.

Caleb's hips jerked, and Molly quickly pinned them in placed against the wall with a rough press of his free hand to Caleb's upper thigh as he bobbed his head down until his nose touched the soft hair at the base. “ _ Scheiße _ , Mol-Mo _ lly!” _

Molly pulled off with a slight  _ pop _ , “Too much, sweetheart?” Looking up, he saw Caleb had his hand thrown over his mouth and tears at the corners of his closed eyes. Molly stood quickly, “Caleb? I'm sorry, was that too far, I should have asked first, are you okay?”

Caleb let out a laugh, grinning and taking Molly's face in his hands and pressing their foreheads together, “ _ Nein, du bist perfekt, ich liebe dich _ .”

“I- what does that mean, dear? I think you… I think you started to say that last bit, earlier, but… I don't know what it means,” Molly wiped a tear from Caleb's cheek and kissed his forehead. “It's okay, we don't have to-”

“I love you, Molly,” Caleb whispered, still laughing under his breath. He watched Molly's eyes go wide and his mouth drop open. “It means you're perfect, a-and I love you.”

Molly felt tears spring to his eyes and he started to laugh with Caleb, “ _ Oh _ . Caleb,  _ oh gods _ , I love you, too,” he curled his fingers into Caleb's hair and kissed him, soft and sweet. He moved his hands down and pulled Caleb's shirt up slowly, grazing his knuckles up his ribs and bunching the fabric in his hands. They broke the kiss to lift it the rest of the way off, Caleb leaned forward as it hit the ground and pressed his lips to the scars at the bottom of the unlaced vee of Molly's shirt before they worked it off his body together. He reached for the laces of Molly's leggings, and looked up into his eyes with a questioning smile. Molly nodded and kissed him again, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth to worry it with his teeth. Caleb unlaced the leggings blindly, and finally pulled them down Molly's hips. His cock fell forward, free of his leggings, and slotted next to Caleb's. “ _ Shit _ , yes, that's good,” Molly growled, sinking his fingers into the soft flesh of Caleb's hips to pull him closer. “Darling, we should move to th- _ oh _ ,  _ fuck _ ,” Molly gasped as Caleb's hand wrapped around them both, giving just enough more pressure to make one of the ridges along Molly's length catch against Caleb's tip, and they both groaned, rutting up into his hand together. “C-Caleb, sweet, the  _ bed, gods, please _ .” His voice pitched up, starting at a low moan and ending in a whine, as he braced himself against Caleb and the wall, hands on either side of Caleb's head, his tail whipping impatiently against the ground. 

Caleb chuckled and removed his hand, but not before he swept a thumb across both heads and made Molly tremble. He kicked off his pants, which had pooled at his feet, and pushed Molly backward onto the bed. He landed with a soft  _ “oof” _ and a laugh, kicking his leggings off the rest of the way. Caleb looked at him, taking in the way his hair curled over his forehead, the chain that had flipped up and gotten tangled on his horn, his red eyes lit up with love, the soft grin, and the slight flush of his cheeks. He swept his eyes down his purple chest, covered in scars and tattoos, watching as it rose and fell as he breathed, down his stomach, to the small opalite crescent moon hanging from his belly button piercing, to the dark hair trailing down. Molly could almost feel the gaze like it was his fingers running along his skin as the man memorized every inch of him. He was achingly hard now, and he knew Caleb could tell the moment his eyes locked on his cock. Caleb hissed in a breath and took a step forward, splaying his hands on the tops of Molly's thighs. He rubbed little circles into the flesh with his thumbs as he crawled up onto the bed to straddle Molly. He trailed the tip of one finger up from the base to the tip of his cock, each ridge he bumped sending shocks up Molly’s spine, before he looked back up into his eyes with a smile, biting his bottom lip to try to hold back from letting his grin split his face. “I love you.”

“Come here, love,” Molly murmured as he took his hand and pulled him down to meet his lips. He hummed into the kiss, running his hands smoothly up and down Caleb’s ribs, and pulled him down so they were chest to chest. He slid his hands down to grip Caleb’s ass, pulling his hips in a smooth rhythm to create hot friction on both of their erections. They kept the lazy rhythm going until they were both panting and Molly deliberately dropped one hand lower, lightly grazing the tight muscle of Caleb’s rim with the tip of his finger. 

“ _ Molly,”  _ Caleb keened, his back arching and his cock grinding down into Molly’s.  _ “Bitte,  _ I want you.” 

“Hold on, darling. Grab my coat for me will you?” Molly gestured in the vague direction of the chair he remembered dropping his coat on when they had gotten to the room earlier. Caleb tried to reach it without getting off of Molly, but couldn't quite reach, so he dropped his head to Molly's collarbone for a moment and bit down, sucking a dark magenta mark there to make Molly gasp and writhe before he got up. He tossed the coat over Molly's face, making him laugh, before Molly reached into the pockets and found the vial of clear, viscous liquid he was looking for. He tossed the colorful coat to the ground and looked up to find Caleb kneeling on the bed and stroking himself lightly with his eyes fluttering closed and his mouth open in the most tempting way. Molly poured a bit of the sweet-scented oil onto a finger and reached out to trail it down Caleb's freckled chest, startling him into opening his eyes with a low moan. “Impatient,” Molly chuckled, making Caleb blush. He took his hand and pulled him down onto a pillow, his hair falling in a spray around his face as he smiled up at Molly, who tipped down to give him a quick kiss. Bumping his nose against Caleb's affectionately, Molly brushed a few slick fingers low along Caleb's inner thigh and asked, “Can I?”

“Molly,  _ please,”  _ he growled, desperate for the touch, desperate for Molly to finally fill him. He whimpered as Molly worked a finger in, murmured a litany of his lover's name as two fingers stretched him further, and went almost totally silent, gasping for breath when he felt a third. “ _ Götter _ , Molly,  _ liebling _ , I need you, I'm ready,  _ I will beg if I have to,”  _ he whined when he couldn't take any more.

“Gods, you should see how you look right now, love,” Molly looked down at him with reverence in his eyes, and Caleb reached up to brush a thumb along his jaw and pull him down for a hard kiss. Molly moaned into his mouth, their tongues tangling and breath mingling. He pulled away, panting, and grabbed a pillow to prop Caleb up at a better angle before he reached down to slick his own cock with the oil. He hissed in a breath between his teeth and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm down a bit before guiding his head to Caleb's entrance. He pressed in slowly, relishing the noises Caleb was making each time a ridge pushed past his rim. As he bottomed out, he let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and gave them both a moment to adjust. Caleb reached out and ran a finger down the last few inches of Molly's tail where it lay next to him, and Molly's hips snapped out and back quickly in reaction, causing Caleb to cry out and precum to leak onto his stomach. Molly wrapped his tail around Caleb's wrist and squeezed as he found a rhythm, tilting his hips to tease at the spot that made Caleb see stars every few thrusts. He started slow, but his thrusts quickly became erratic, faster and harder as they both lost a little bit of control, the cries and moans coming from Caleb spurring him on. He knew they were both close, they'd both been desperate for this for so long, and he knew neither of them would last very long with the way Caleb pulsed around Molly with slick heat, so he reached down and stroked his cock in time with his movements. 

Caleb's fingers clenched around air and he groaned. “I- Oh gods, M-Molly, so close,  _ fuck _ ,” his voice broke off as Molly hit that spot again and his heart thudded in his ears, stars bursting behind his eyelids as he came, hard, clenching down on Molly, who followed him with a shout of his name. Coming down and opening his eyes, Caleb saw Molly tremble above him, breathing hard with his head thrown back, sweat pinning his curls to his forehead. He looked stunning. Caleb reached up to wipe some of the curls away from his forehead and he opened his eyes, smiling down at Caleb as he started to pull out. Caleb whined at the loss, and Molly unwrapped his tail from his wrist, removing all contact for a moment. 

Caleb barely had time to reach for him before Molly was back, a dampened cloth wiping down his chest gently, cleaning them both off quickly before tossing the cloth across the room, missing the washbasin by about a foot. Caleb let out a sleepy laugh, reached for Molly and pulled him close. 

Molly snuggled into Caleb’s neck, pressing soft kisses along the curve of his shoulder as Caleb stroked a hand through his hair. He trailed his index finger through his chest hair, tracing a nonsense pattern of freckles, and made Caleb giggle quietly. “Tickles?” He asked, and felt Caleb hum in response. He moved his hand to wrap around his waist instead, pulled him close and kissed his cheek as he entwined their legs and wrapped his tail around Caleb’s ankle possessively. “I love you, Caleb Widogast” he whispered drowsily.

“I love you, Mollymauk Tealeaf.”

**Author's Note:**

> Second to last prompt: DONE!!! 
> 
> I really thought this one was gonna kick my ass but I actually ended up liking it when it was done? So yay!
> 
> I loved Caleb trying to tell Molly twice that he loved him and not being able to get it out uninterrupted until they were totally alone and well, hur hur hur. 
> 
> As always, I'd LOVE your comments!!
> 
> Bee


End file.
